


Настоящее

by Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Drama, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team
Summary: Настоящее было здесь и сейчас.





	Настоящее

Длинная, матово-черная коробка стояла на полу — когда Ойкава полчаса назад уходил в душ, ее в комнате не было. Зная Нацуме, внутри могло оказаться что угодно, от смокинга, в котором он должен будет сопроводить ее на какой-нибудь прием, до террариума с живым питоном. За время, прошедшее с момента их первого свидания, его отношение к Нацуме менялось чаще, чем Ойкаве бы хотелось, но одну ее черту он принял и полюбил сразу: скучно с ней не бывало.

— Нач-чан, что это? — спросил он, пальцами отбрасывая со лба влажные пряди волос.

Нацуме, стоявшая у окна с планшетом в руках, обернулась. Неторопливо, придирчиво оглядела его с головы до пят: так осматривает пациента на приеме врач, так изучают только что приобретенную, давно желаемую вещь. Ойкава мягко улыбнулся ей, и Нацуме склонила голову к плечу.

— Сюрприз.

— Я люблю сюрпризы, — он подошел ближе, но обнимать не стал: ей бы не понравилось, окажись ее красивое платье в мокрых пятнах. — И я скучал.

— Как твой матч? — Нацуме все-таки протянула руку и провела ладонью по животу Ойкавы, до края повязанного на бедрах полотенца.

— Хорошо, — легко отозвался Ойкава, не запнувшись ни на секунду. — Хоть мы и проиграли, это был отличный матч.

Что Нацуме совершенно безразличен его волейбол — равно как и дела его семьи и друзей или его хобби, — Ойкава отлично знал, такое вежливое равнодушие к делам друг друга в их паре было взаимным.

— Хорошо, — повторила Нацуме и убрала руку. — Кагеяма-кун там тоже был?

— Да, — не переставая улыбаться, ответил Ойкава. — Ты же знаешь.

Она кивнула и затем молча следила, как он идет к креслу, как садится спиной к окну и к ней. Нацуме знала многое, сейчас она знала об Ойкаве едва ли не больше всех его родных и близких. Впервые осознав, как глубоко она чьими-то наемными руками покопалась в его биографии, Ойкава хотел с ней порвать. Хотел уничтожить все следы присутствия Нацуме в своей жизни, отомстить ей любой ценой — сейчас он лишь вздохнул и беспечно помахал пальцами над подлокотником кресла. Пусть Нацуме продолжает, если ей так нужно, и пусть поскорее закончит: Ойкава хотел есть.

— Ты говорил с ним?

— Мы здоровались и желали друг другу хорошей игры.

Не то чтобы Ойкаву не раздражали ее вопросы. Но таковы были правила. Он согласился отвечать всегда, когда Нацуме хотелось спросить о Кагеяме, что бы то ни было.

— Ты чувствуешь к нему то же, что раньше?

Ойкава рассмеялся. Нацуме подошла бесшумно и встала позади кресла, погладила Ойкаву по голове.

— Все еще не одолел эту болезнь, извини, Нач-чан.

— Ничего, — серьезно промолвила она. Ойкава продолжал широко улыбаться, не поворачиваясь к ней. Спохватился и разжал пальцы, слишком сильно впившиеся в подлокотники.

— Я уезжаю в Америку на месяц, вместе с родителями.

— Нач-чан, но…

— Твой подарок, — тихо перебила Нацуме. — Открой, когда я уйду.

— Подарок, чтобы я меньше по тебе скучал? — спросил Ойкава, гадая, что же находится в коробке. Портрет Нацуме в полный рост? Впрочем, это прошлый век и совсем не в ее стиле. Может, все-таки питон…

— Не совсем.

Едва различимо зашуршало платье, неброский аромат духов стал ближе. Нацуме наклонилась к нему через спинку кресла. Ее руки — длинные бледные ногти, узкие белые запястья, почти незаметные ниточки продольных шрамов — обвились вокруг шеи Ойкавы.

— Я дам тебе этот месяц, Тоору, — прошептала Нацуме ему на ухо, — чтобы ты смог исцелиться.

— А знаешь, Нач-чан, я тебе соврал, — медленно отозвался Ойкава. — Терпеть не могу сюрпризы.

— Я знаю.

Прохладные тонкие пальцы плавно скользнули ниже. Ойкава невольно вздрогнул.

— И я знаю, — сказала Нацуме, — что ты никогда не полюбишь меня. Я тоже тебя не люблю. Мы много раз это обсуждали.

Он слушал безучастно, неподвижно, не сводя взгляда с черной коробки.

— И все-таки, Тоору, мы с тобой нужны друг другу. Нам может быть хорошо вместе. Ты мне нравишься, я даже считаю тебя своим другом. И я очень хочу тебе помочь.

Ойкава подался вперед, высвобождаясь.

— Что в этой коробке, Нач-чан?

— Ты скоро увидишь. И не волнуйся, все совершенно законно.

Когда он резко повернулся к ней, Нацуме осеклась. Но тут же упрямо вздернула заостренный подбородок.

— Позволь мне помочь тебе, Тоору. Не отказывайся, это для твоего же блага.

— Ты говоришь загадками. Что для моего же блага?

Ему вновь казалось: невидимые путы обвиваются вокруг него. Все туже и крепче, и вырваться из них нельзя, ведь он сам однажды решил выбрать ее, сам искал в ней то, что Нацуме могла ему дать. Ойкава не чувствовал привязанности к ней, он не любил ее и не хотел, но — Нацуме знала его секрет и все равно оставалась рядом.

— Мне пора, — она обошла кресло. Встала перед Ойкавой. — Если ты захочешь поговорить после того, как откроешь мой подарок, я буду ждать твоего звонка сегодня вечером.

— Зачем Америка, Нач-чан? И зачем, — он кивнул на коробку, — вот это?

— Я ведь уже сказала. Я делаю это для тебя.

Нацуме жестом остановила его, когда Ойкава попытался встать, чтобы проводить ее.

— Позвони мне потом. Если захочешь.

Ее платье в последний раз прошуршало в коридоре, затем щелкнул дверной замок, и Ойкава остался один в квартире. В их квартире, которая принадлежала Нацуме, а на самом деле, конечно, — ее отцу.

Отцу Нацуме принадлежало многое.

К примеру, внушительная доля средств, вкладываемых в волейбольный клуб, где Ойкава играл последние два года и надеялся играть еще долго.

Но свело его и Нацуме совсем не это, кто бы что ни говорил. Не ее деньги и не его внешность, не все те причины, что болтались на виду, будто грязная прибрежная пена. Правда таилась глубоко, якорем тащила ко дну, каждого из них — своя. Они хватались друг за друга, чтобы выжить.

До их свадьбы оставалось чуть больше месяца, и никто не смог бы назвать хоть одну причину, по которой она не могла состояться.

 

Сразу открывать коробку Ойкава не стал. Оделся и высушил волосы, поел, немного поспал, посмотрел в записи два интересных ему матча. День мирно шел своим чередом, вечером была назначена командная тренировка, и когда в неосвещенных комнатах очертания предметов стали едва различимы, Ойкава начал собираться. Засунул форму в спортивную сумку, напевая себе под нос. Причесал лишний раз непослушные вихры. Уже накинув куртку, остановился в коридоре, подбросил и поймал ключи, повернул голову. Коробка с подарком Нацуме чернела в полутьме гостиной.

Если там что-то живое, оно может сдохнуть к тому моменту, как он вернется.

Насвистывая, Ойкава завязал шнурки на кроссовках, подхватил с пола сумку и тщательно запер дверь, прежде чем уйти.

***

После тренировки устроили разбор утренней выездной игры. Ойкава говорил что-то точное и правильное, судя по кивкам главного тренера, и говорил много, даже больше обычного. Но впервые за все время в клубе так много — про Кагеяму.

— Часто играл против него? — уже в раздевалке спросил Харада, их основной диагональный. Он держался с Ойкавой дружелюбно-грубовато, хотя втайне робел перед ним. Ойкава считал, что это забавно.

— В школе, — он беззаботно тряхнул головой. — Успел хорошо изучить его игру.

— А он и правда силен, — заметил Харада, вытирая шею полотенцем. — Я слышал, конечно, что Кагеяма монстр, но играл против него впервые сегодня.

— Хороших игроков в их команде хватает, — резко перебил Ойкава. Не стал отвечать на удивленный взгляд Харады. — Прости, Харада-кун, я спешу. Невеста ждет.

— Привел бы ее на тренировку как-нибудь. Все хотят посмотреть на нее, Ойкава!

— Она не очень любит волейбол, — рассеянно отозвался он, поправляя узел шнурков. — До встречи, Харада-кун.

Нацуме, в действительности, команда видела и знала: когда-то та ходила на все их игры вместе с отцом. Болельщица из нее была странная — молчаливая, следящая за ходом матча равнодушным взглядом. Это потом Ойкава узнал, что Нацуме даже правил волейбола не понимала; ей было достаточно ощущать пульс игры, эту скорость, азарт, движение, жизнь. Ей, тогда начавшей прятать запястья под длинными рукавами изящных блузок, очень хотелось чувствовать жизнь.

Над тем, что скажет Харада или кто-то другой из сокомандников, когда имя его невесты откроется, Ойкава не думал, даже не давал себе труда попробовать представить. Его это попросту не волновало.

Он аккуратно вел автомобиль по артериям дорог, машинально крутил руль на поворотах и послушно тормозил на светофорах, хотя и не отдавал себе в этом отчета — голова гудела от накопившихся за день тяжелых мыслей, и в нее, будто через крохотное отверстие в районе затылка, заползала тупая боль.

Позвонить бы Ивайзуми, это всегда его успокаивало. Ойкава припарковался и заглушил двигатель, а потом еще несколько минут неподвижно сидел, ссутулившись, и водил пальцем по экрану телефона. Он должен узнать, что в той черной коробке. А уже тогда можно будет позвонить Ивайзуми, выдохнуть «Ты не поверишь, Ива-чан, на что я сейчас смотрю» и, слушая знакомое до последней интонации ворчание, ощутить, как душащий его хитроумный узел становится слабее, перестает иметь значение.

Коробка словно ждала его, притягивала к себе уже с порога. Если не открывать ее, подумал Ойкава, что на это скажет Нацуме? Он криво ухмыльнулся.

Выкрашенные в черный цвет деревянные бока, плотно прилегающая крышка. Ни отметок, ни надписей. Сбоку нашелся маленький замок, Ойкава надавил, не давая себе возможности отступить, дернул крышку в сторону. Та с грохотом упала на пол, он заглянул внутрь коробки — и отшатнулся.

Как будто крепко спящий, как будто абсолютно настоящий и живой — если только не вслушиваться, подобно Ойкаве, пытаясь уловить дыхание, которого быть не могло. Черные волосы, длинная челка, тонкие брови, неглубокая пока еще морщинка на переносице, сердито сжатый рот. Спортивная форма, в которую его одели, была Ойкаве знакома, но он все равно всматривался в вышитое на груди «Карасуно», пока не заболели глаза. Он сомкнул веки.

В черной коробке перед ним лежала точная копия Кагеямы Тобио — такого, каким тот был в свои восемнадцать лет.

Усилием воли Ойкава быстро подавил ужас и гнев, пока они не взвились в нем, словно лесной пожар. Он заставил себя дышать ровно и держать глаза открытыми. Смотрел и смотрел, стиснув кулаки, пока яростный беззвучный крик внутри не прекратился.

Тогда Ойкава опустился на колени возле коробки и, протянув руку, дотронулся до щеки андроида. На ощупь та была неотличима от человеческой; Ойкава чувствовал под пальцами тепло и мягкость кожи. Андроид находился в режиме ожидания.

Ойкаве не требовалось никакое руководство пользователя, чтобы знать, как вести себя дальше. Достаточно было бы его голосовой команды — «Проснись» — чтобы андроид зашевелился, имитируя вдох, и открыл глаза. Синие глаза Кагеямы.

Ойкава откинулся назад, не сводя с андроида взгляда, нашарил в кармане телефон.

Вызов приняли почти мгновенно.

— Что это, — едва размыкая губы, спросил он.

— Твой подарок, Тоору. Тебе нравится?

— Как ты... — он помолчал. — Как вы это сделали?

— У нас было разрешение на использование внешности и личностных параметров.

— Откуда?

— Скажем так, от оригинала. Подписано еще несколько лет назад.

Я убью его, сосредоточенно подумал Ойкава. Я найду Тобио и разобью его тупую черноволосую голову о ближайшую стену.

— Он знает?

— Ему не нужно знать, — голос Нацуме стал ледяным. — Последствия будут печальными, Тоору, поверь.

— Я верю, — он пригнулся к коленям, потер ладонью лицо. — Какое-то безумие, Нач-чан. Я избавлюсь от него сейчас же.

— Ты можешь это сделать, — согласилась она. — Но все же попробуй понять, что...

— Я не хочу понимать, — процедил Ойкава. — Это ненормально.

— А что нормально? — он услышал смешок — или, быть может, всхлип. — Кто нормальный? Ты? Я?

— Дело не в нас, Нач-чан.

— Я собираюсь выйти за тебя замуж и прожить с тобой до глубокой старости. У нас будет семья, будет дом, будет целая жизнь. Наша, общая.

— Если ты не доверяешь мне...

— Я знаю, ты всегда говорил мне правду. Ты был честен с самого начала.

— Именно, Нач-чан. Именно.

— Я тоже была честна с тобой. Ты всегда знал, какая я на самом деле.

Они замолчали.

Боль, взявшая свое начало в затылке, уже ощутимо пульсировала у Ойкавы в виске. Он сидел на полу, запрокинув голову, смотрел в окно и чувствовал себя одиноко как никогда.

Почему его жизнь стала такой? Когда началось это превращение, почему он не заметил? Он, привыкший все и всегда держать под контролем?

Ойкава помнил их с Нацуме первую встречу, будто случившуюся вчера, но точкой отсчета была не она. Совсем другая встреча, совсем другой человек.

«Я — Кагеяма Тобио из младшей Акияма. Рад играть с вами!»

Нет. Не это.

«Мне не терпится сокрушить своего невозможно очаровательного кохая в официальном матче!»

Нет, нет.

«Ойкава-сан! Пожалуйста, выслушайте, Ойкава-сан!»

Тобио.

Почему Ойкава тогда не ушел? Стоял и слушал, и строил из себя умного, рассудительного семпая, лучше всех знающего, какой дать совет. Не потому, что Кагеяма ему поклонился, не потому, как смотрел — этот его пристальный, внимательный взгляд. Или?..

Такеру спросил его потом: «Хорошее настроение, Тоору?»

Но в тот момент Ойкава еще ничего не понимал.

— Жаль, что у меня завтра рано самолет, — вздохнула Нацуме. — Хотела бы я сейчас оказаться с тобой рядом, чтобы тебя обнять.

— Что я должен делать целый месяц? — спросил он, переложив телефон в другую руку. — Это такая проверка, не решу ли я выбрать Тобио? Ты же знаешь, что я никогда с ним не буду.

— Я хотела дать тебе шанс попробовать.

— Это не он, Нач-чан. Это андроид.

— Идеально похожий на него андроид.

Ойкава медленно повернул голову к коробке.

— Да, — сказал негромко. — Идеально.

— И он не знает тебя. Он не знает про ваше прошлое. Он не знает про волейбол, хотя ты можешь научить его. Для него в целом мире будешь существовать только ты.

— Я все еще не понимаю, зачем тебе это, — с усилием выдавил Ойкава, лишь бы не слушать то, что Нацуме ему говорила.

— Мы с тобой застряли в прошлом. Оно не отпускает нас и не дает двигаться вперед. Но прошлое может идти куда подальше, Тоору, нам лишь нужно от него отказаться.

— А если я только сильнее... Если я не смогу? Отказаться?

— Тогда я отменю свадьбу.

— Нач-чан!

— Тоору, послушай. Это не шантаж. Это лишь попытка построить что-то большее, чем брак неудачливой суицидницы и гея.

— Ты не понимаешь, — он вскочил на ноги, — что наши семьи ждут этой свадьбы? Что все уже решено, что никто не поймет, если мы рассторгнем помолвку?

— Я все понимаю.

— Я не буду включать этого андроида. Ты вернешься через месяц, мы поженимся, а много лет спустя будем вспоминать это все и смеяться!

— Было бы здорово, — теперь Ойкава услышал, что Нацуме плачет. — Было бы просто замечательно, Тоору.

— Прости, — сказал он. — Я не буду его включать.

— А ты уверен, что сможешь удержаться? — спросила она, прежде чем сбросить вызов.

Ойкава стоял посреди комнаты с телефоном в руке.

— Бред, — громко сказал он в пространство. — Я не буду этого делать.

Нет, не бред. Сумасшествие. Нацуме сошла с ума, Ойкава давно это знал, он же видел шрамы на ее руках — даже несколько операций не стерли их до конца. Ойкава, впрочем, был уверен, что Нацуме сама не хотела избавляться от этих отметин. Шрамы были напоминанием, что, однажды едва не погибнув, она решила жить во чтобы то ни стало.

 

— Может, когда мое тело будет готово умереть от старости, человеческий мозг уже начнут пересаживать в синтетические тела. Ты хотел бы жить вечно, Тоору?

Нацуме ждала ответа, ее глаза блестели в полумраке, а на большом экране перед ними двигались кадры презентации нового проекта ее отца. Триумф, к которому тот вместе с командой ученых шел столько лет. Не банальный робот для помощи по дому и ухода за больными, не просто дорогая и статусная игрушка, не сверхсекретная военная разработка для особых миссий. Настоящее чудо, снабженное искусственным интеллектом настолько развитым, что отличить его от человека во время обычной беседы почти невозможно. Способные воспроизводить эмоции, умеющие прогнозировать реакции, совершенные, идеальные машины, которые лишь ждут своего часа, чтобы раз и навсегда занять место в повседневной жизни общества…

— Представь, ты только представь, — Нацуме наклонилась к нему ближе, — волейбол без ограничений! Не нужно бояться травм, незачем убивать столько времени на тренировки…

— Извини, Нач-чан, я хочу послушать презентацию.

Ойкава не сказал ей, что от одной мысли о подобном волейболе его охватывает злость. Нацуме бы не поняла. Бессмысленно было рассказывать ей о его детском увлечении волейболом, о всех усилиях и надеждах, об изматывающих тренировках, о пути из побед и поражений, о Китагаве или Сейджо, или о нынешнем клубе. Нацуме неизменно спрашивала, если выпадал повод, и — Ойкава знал — по-своему следила за его карьерой, но никогда не настаивала, если он не хотел отвечать.

И лишь о столкновениях с Кагеямой ей было заранее известно всегда, тут ему было не отвертеться.

Я не ревную тебя в том смысле, к которому ты привык, сказала Нацуме когда-то — они едва начали встречаться. Я просто жду, когда у тебя это пройдет

Ойкава ждал тоже. Ожидание затянулось на пять с лишним лет.

Все дело, возможно, было в том, что он как-то раз попытался — а Кагеяма его не оттолкнул.

Это было ключевым промахом, на площадке подобные решают исход матча. Та весна и последующее за ней лето были для Ойкавы щедры на ошибки. Ошибкой было задерживаться с Кагеямой в зале после тренировок в общем лагере. Ошибкой было позволять ему так легко сократить многолетнюю дистанцию всеми этими глупыми разговорами и совместными пробежками, Ойкава же прекрасно знал, что для Кагеямы все совсем иначе, чем для него: Кагеяме, кроме волейбольных советов и волейбольного же соперничества от Ойкавы ничего и никогда не было нужно. Но Ойкава проживал те стремительно мчавшиеся дни Золотой недели в какой-то горячке. Его тянуло к Кагеяме с пугающей силой, и очень скоро он уже перестал изводить себя попытками противиться этому. А тот, конечно, ничего не замечал. Он кивал Ойкаве за завтраком, светлел лицом, завидев на общей тренировке в зале, подбегал с дурацкими вопросами и уточнениями — за столько лет они так и не перевелись.

Кагеяма был совершенно, катастрофически, невыносимо к нему равнодушен.

И Ойкава отлично понимал: безнадежно. Понимал, был твердо убежден в этом, с каждой бессонной ночью уверялся больше и больше — и все равно не сдержался. В двадцать один принять, что с тобой может случиться непоправимая невзаимная влюбленность, очень сложно, так что следующий промах был предрешен. 

Их уже обычная вечерняя пробежка закончилась, теперь они просто валялись бок о бок на траве, отдыхая, и Кагеяма с пылом, окупающим невнятность, рассказывал про связующего бразильской сборной, интервью с которым где-то увидел на днях. Вот то единственное, что всегда будет занимать без остатка мысли и сердце Тобио, подумал Ойкава, разглядывая его профиль. Волейбол. Подумал — а затем привстал на локте и, наклонившись ближе, поймал пальцами подбородок Кагеямы, поворачивая к себе.

Но не поцеловал, только заглянул в глаза Кагеямы очень близко. Тот запнулся и умолк, настороженно хмурясь. Хочет спросить, что за шутку я выдумал, улыбнулся Ойкава про себя, осторожно проведя по щеке Кагеямы большим пальцем, — но не спросит, потому что уже все понял и знает.

— Скажи, если не хочешь, — тихо произнес Ойкава. — Или просто закрой глаза.

Кагеяма закрыл глаза — и подался ему навстречу. 

Даже сейчас у Ойкавы внутри что-то болезненно сжималось, стоило вспомнить. Он мотнул головой, прогоняя непрошенные воспоминания, и опустился возле коробки. Будто гроб, мелькнуло в мыслях. И следом: нужно закрыть крышку. Закрыть, запереть, задвинуть в самый темный угол, забыть, это ведь так знакомо, годы тренировок, отточенный навык, и если Ойкава смог поступить так с чувствами к Кагеяме, то сделать так же с какой-то синтетической копией сумеет и подавно.

Он наклонился к лицу андроида. Медленно провел ладонью по волосам, пригладил. Сейчас Кагеяма стригся коротко, выглядел уже совсем взрослым, но когда-то Ойкаве приходилось перебарывать это дурацкое желание отбросить длинную челку с его глаз.

Возможно, подумал он, я тоже схожу с ума.

Он обхватил андроида за плечи и приподнял, прижал к себе. Голова безвольно запрокинулась, и, Ойкаве показалось, чуть приоткрылись губы. Ойкава сглотнул комок.

Шепнул:

— Проснись.

По искусственному телу в его руках прошел импульс. Андроид вздрогнул, шевельнулся и открыл глаза.

— Ну привет, — сказал Ойкава, ненавидя себя и каждую секунду, что провел рядом с Нацуме.

— Здравствуйте, — промолвил андроид. Его синие глаза были ярче, чем положено человеку. Они засветились, сканируя лицо Ойкавы, а потом низкий голос Кагеямы вежливо произнес: — Хозяин.

— Не зови меня так, — хрипло выдавил Ойкава. — «Ойкава-сан» будет достаточно.

— Ойкава-сан, — послушно повторил андроид, и он непроизвольно вздрогнул снова. Стиснул зубы.

— Могу я встать?

— Разумеется.

Сидя по полу, Ойкава смотрел, как андроид поднялся и выпрямился посреди комнаты. Он подумал: «Это чудо. Тобио, ты чудо».

Подумал: «Что я делаю?»

Сказал:

— Ты знаешь, как тебя зовут?

Андроид наклонил голову, глядя на него сверху вниз, и Ойкава усмехнулся предсказуемости нахлынувшего чувства дежа вю. 

— Основной пользователь вправе задать любое имя по своему желанию.

— Тобио, — бросил Ойкава, по-прежнему скалясь. — Твое имя.

— Принято.

Не двигаясь с места, он наблюдал, как андроид — Тобио — потянулся и с интересом повел взглядом по комнате. Ойкаве казалось, что еще немного, и он не выдержит: взвоет, заскулит, уткнувшись лицом в сложенные руки.

Но вместо этого он тоже встал на ноги и улыбнулся — теперь уже старательно, заученно.

— Тебе нужны приказания?

— Если вам так будет угодно, Ойкава-сан. По умолчанию установлен режим незаметного присутствия и поддержания порядка в доме.

— Отлично. Наведи порядок… Что еще тебе доступно? Ты умеешь готовить?

— Да, — тут же откликнулся андроид. — Что бы вы хотели?

«Вернуться на несколько лет назад и убежать прямо посреди рассказа о сбросах бразильского игрока».

«Вернуться в тот день, когда не ты, а твой оригинал пытался приготовить для меня ужин».

«Не быть тем, кто я есть сейчас».

— Карри, — сказал Ойкава. — Я хочу карри.

Он заметил легкое замешательство в синих глазах и поспешно добавил:

— Любое. Самое обыкновенное. Первая строчка списка карри в твоем меню.

— Да, Ойкава-сан.

— И переоденься. Можешь взять что-то из вещей в моем шкафу. Ты… сумеешь сам сделать выбор?

Андроид посмотрел на него с недоумением.

— Конечно. Это одно из преимуществ моей модели. Склонность к импровизации.

— Преимущество. Понятно. Конечно.

Ойкава сбежал в ванную.

Там уселся на табурет, согнулся, пережидая головокружение. Желание закричать билось в нем, то утихая, то делаясь почти невыносимым. Ярость и боль заставляли задыхаться.

Если Нацуме планировала, чтобы он возненавидел ее на всю оставшуюся жизнь, она добилась успеха. Чуть больше нормальности их ненормальному браку, все как ей и хотелось.

Повернув кран, Ойкава набрал воды в ладонь и умыл лицо. Холодные капли противно защекотали кожу, сбегая по шее, впитываясь в футболку.

«А ты уверен, что сможешь удержаться?» — голос Нацуме звучал точно наяву. Конечно, я не удержался, огрызнулся Ойкава мысленно, у меня и шанса не было.

Как и всегда, если дело касалось Кагеямы. Системная ошибка, поврежденные вирусом файлы — привычка смотреть на него, дразнить его, реагировать, состязаться. Ойкава твердил себе, что ненавидит Кагеяму за его гениальность, которая так легко ему все добывала, за то, что Кагеяма стал его конкурентом, худшим кошмаром, личной Немезидой — но и бросался в игру с ним очертя голову, наслаждаясь невозможностью дать слабину. То, что Нацуме, к примеру, никогда не смогла бы понять: радость от встречи с достойным соперником, злая ревность, нетерпение и азарт, помноженные на гордость и желание победить.

Желание изучать его, одолевать его, любоваться им — сперва оно было бессознательным, как голод, как жажда. И Ойкава до сих пор не мог его утолить.

Он вспомнил утреннюю игру. За время между этой и предыдущей их встречами ушли несобранность и нестабильность, которые в прошлый раз привели команду Кагеямы к сокрушительному проигрышу. Сегодня Ойкава смотрел на него через сетку вдвойне пристально: в очередной раз незнакомый, еще раз поумневший Тобио-чан. Кагеяма, конечно, знал, что неумение наладить связь с командой и внутри нее — его слабое место и, похоже, по своему обыкновению настырно искал ключ к этому замку. Понимал ли он, что людям зачастую были очевидны эти неловкие попытки, как и причины, по которым он вообще их предпринимал? Что это выглядело нелепо, смешно и трогательно и заставляло проникнуться к нему вернее всего остального? Ойкава замечал, как смотрят на Кагеяму его сокомандники, и всякий раз отворачивался, пряча улыбку.

А еще, конечно, Кагеяма на площадке превращался в монстра. Играть против него было сродни экстремальному опыту, и как же сильно Ойкава всякий раз ждал — до мурашек, до холодка между ребер. Это заводило и возбуждало, выматывало, выжимало досуха, ради такого волейбола и стоило жить. Ради таких матчей и стоило играть.

И именно такой Кагеяма был для него нужным и настоящим, а вовсе не машина, которую создали по образу и подобию.

Но машина сейчас стояла у Ойкавы на кухне, где готовила ему карри, а нужного и настоящего там не было и никогда не будет.

Ойкава потер сухие глаза ребром ладони и потянул с себя футболку через голову.

***

Ужин проходил в настолько гнетущем молчании, что через несколько минут Ойкава сдался. Отвернулся от андроида, беззвучно сидевшего напротив него за столом, потянул к себе ноутбук. Нашел записи игр прошлого сезона V-лиги. Карри у андроида вышло отличным. Даже слишком безупречным, на его вкус.

Настоящий Кагеяма готовил из рук вон плохо. Хотя, наверное, Ойкава не мог судить: он попробовал его стряпню лишь однажды, и оказаться приличной она просто не могла. Уже хотя бы потому, что Ойкава, вертевшийся там же на кухне, хотел целоваться гораздо сильнее, чем есть.

Он сосредоточился на записи. Не самая интересная игра, но в одной из команд в основе вышел новичок-связующий, к которому Ойкава еще давно решил присмотреться. Как же много их стало, талантливых, начинающих, жаждущих стать известными на всю Японию — на весь мир. Оглядываться и сбавлять темп просто некогда, если в затылок тебе дышит кто-то моложе, кто-то упорнее.

— Что это? — услышал он вдруг. Оказалось, андроид встал и обошел стол, а теперь, замерев за спиной Ойкавы, неотрывно смотрел на экран.

— Не пугай меня так, Тобио-чан! — вырвалось у Ойкавы, и он тут же досадливо фыркнул.

— Простите, Ойкава-сан.

Я за месяц свихнусь окончательно, подумал Ойкава, даже если пока еще не.

— Так что это такое? — с любопытством снова спросил андроид.

— А тебе нравится? — осторожно уточнил Ойкава. Могла ли страсть к волейболу оказаться в загруженном андроиду коде? Ее что, прописали нарочно? Он скрипнул зубами.

— Пока не знаю, — сказал тот. — Кажется, что-то веселое.

— О да, — против воли он усмехнулся. — Это волейбол, Тобио. Спортивная игра. Давай, поищи в своем гугле.

Синие глаза внимательно глянули на Ойкаву, потом андроид их закрыл. И правда, искал.

— Командная игра, — произнес он через несколько секунд. — Соревнования между странами. Интересно.

— Тебе будет чем заняться в мое отсутствие. Одних только видеороликов надолго хватит.

— Вы — волейболист? — андроид посмотрел на него светящимся взглядом. И тут же кивнул. — Да, вижу.

Он же сейчас найдет самого себя, внезапно осознал Ойкава и едва не опрокинул тарелку.

— Стоп, Тобио! Стоп!

Чем бы ни был андроид занят, простейшая команда ставила на паузу любой процесс. Прерывисто вздохнув, Ойкава порадовался, что действительно очень внимательно смотрел и слушал ту подробную презентацию. Он выпрямился.

— Стереть данные по запросу «волейбол». Подтвердить удаление.

— Подтверждено.

Ойкава запустил пальцы в волосы, облокотился на стол. Как можно было так легко проколоться? Искоса посмотрел на андроида. Почему его вообще волнует, что подумает — не почувствует же! — бездушная, навязанная ему машина? Он ведь не переживает о своем ноутбуке или об автомате с напитками на остановке.

— Слушай мою команду, — устало проговорил Ойкава, закрыв глаза. — Иди в гостиную, спрячься там в стенном шкафу и перейди в спящий режим.

— Да, Ойкава-сан.

Так правильнее всего, убеждал себя Ойкава, слушая затихающие шаги андроида а затем — шум отодвинутой створки. С глаз долой — из мыслей вон.

Он попытался, как Нацуме и желала. И с него хватит.

«Я никогда больше не прикажу ему проснуться. Я никогда больше не назову его этим именем. Я никогда больше не...»

Тяжело поднявшись, Ойкава добрел до спальни и сдернул покрывало с кровати. Он опрокинулся в сон тотчас, мгновенно, будто кто-то невидимый вырубил ток.

***

— Тобио! Эй, Тобио!

Он показался в коридоре, шагнул отуда-то из глубины комнат и замер, всматриваясь в Ойкаву, который согнулся у стены и безуспешно пытался одной рукой стянуть ботинок, а другой — размотать шарф. Свечение радужки, хоть и приглушенное по просьбе Ойкавы два дня назад, безошибочно выдавало его приближение в темноте.

Бросив воевать с ботинком и рывком стащив с шеи шарф, Ойкава осел на пол, подогнув ноги. Прислонился виском к стене. Сказал:

— Тобио, я дома! — и смеялся, не в силах успокоиться, пока андроид, опустившись на колено рядом с ним, развязывал ему шнурки и снимал обувь. Ойкава едва различал его склоненное лицо, но для андроида, конечно, было все равно, есть свет или нет.

Ойкава несмело поднял руку и на ощупь нашел его макушку.

— Я дома...

Вот как это могло бы быть, вертелось, стучало в голове. Он встречал бы тебя, выходя в коридор, отвечал бы «С возвращением» на твое дурацкое «Я дома». Вздергивал верхнюю губу, улыбаясь почти незаметно.

— Вы пили спиртное, Ойкава-сан? — андроид незримо возился с пуговицами его пальто.

— Скажи «С возвращением»?

— Похоже, что да, — эти ворчливые интонации были скопированы так точно, что Ойкава против воли прыснул.

— Пил, — согласился он, поднимаясь. Дотянулся до выключателя. — А теперь хочу принять ванну.

Андроид посмотрел на него так, будто осуждал, но все же безропотно отправился в ванную. Хотя, припомнил Ойкава, он ведь воспроизводит эмоции. Импровизирует. Осуждение, должно быть, самый логически верный вариант в ситуации, когда близкий человек возвращается за полночь нетрезвым.

Интересно, считает ли андроид его близким человеком?

Интересно, как вел бы себя настоящий Кагеяма…

Ойкава повесил пальто и, держась за стену, нетвердо зашагал на шум льющейся воды. День рождения сокомандника, с празднования которого он вернулся, прошел точно так же, как проходили десятки подобных вечеринок на памяти Ойкавы. Разве что обычно он не напивался так быстро и целеустремленно и не сбегал в самый разгар веселья, отделавшись невнятными шутками от вопросов. Зачем ему во что бы то ни стало понадобилось срочно попасть домой, Ойкава объяснить не смог, хотя сейчас, пока он смотрел на андроида, сосредоточенно набиравшего для него ванну, ответ показался очевиднее некуда.

Над прибывающей водой поднимался пар, и андроид раздраженным жестом провел по лбу, хотя едва ли был способен вспотеть.

— Вроде не горячо и не холодно, — заметил он, опустив пальцы в воду. — В самый раз. Можно залезать.

Ойкава послушно скинул одежду и забрался в ванну, сел, подтянув колени к носу. Покосился на андроида.

— Могу уточнить, безопасно ли принимать ванну в вашем состоянии, — с сомнением предложил тот, сверкнул синими вспышками.

— Не надо, — лениво протянул Ойкава. — Отмена. Ты тоже садись сюда.

— Куда? — спросил андроид, забавно моргнув.

— Сюда, — Ойкава схватил его запястье мокрой рукой и потянул на себя. — В ванну. Тебе же вода не страшна? Не отключишься?

— Нет, но…

— «Но»? — поднял брови Ойкава. — Я приказывал спорить?

— Не приказывали, — пробурчал андроид.

— Не представляю, кто бы решил купить такого вздорного робота, — покачал головой Ойкава. — Тебя бы вернули через два дня, я уверен.

Он откинулся назад, прищурился, изучая смену эмоций на знакомом лице. Иногда было очень легко забыть, что перед ним не человек, и это пугало Ойкаву до дрожи. Но он продолжал безжалостно доказывать себе это снова и снова.

Андроид отвернулся, снимая футболку и шорты. Под ними не было белья, что стало для Ойкавы неожиданностью.

— Ты что, всегда… Хм. Почему ты не носишь трусов?

— Старые куда-то делись, — хмуро принялся объяснять андроид. — А вы дали мне только это. Но мне и без них, ну, неплохо.

— Да, неплохо, — рассеянно согласился Ойкава, разглядывая его. — Очень даже хорошо.

Вода резко перелилась через борт, когда андроид шагнул в воду и устроился с другого края, отзеркалив позу Ойкавы. Ойкава запрокинул голову, всматриваясь в мутный круг лампы. Голову будто тоже заволакивало белесым паром, он пытался стряхнуть оцепенение, но не преуспел.

— Он бы мог сидеть сейчас напротив меня, — пробормотал Ойкава. Язык внезапно потяжелел и едва ворочался. — Он был уселся в ванну, и воды вылилось бы ровно столько же, ведь ты — его точная копия.

— Чья? — спросил андроид, на секунду остановившись: намылив губку, он медленно водил ею по лодыжке Ойкавы. Ойкава не помнил, чтобы приказывал ему это делать.

— Его, — Ойкава махнул рукой. — Тобио.

— Я и есть Тобио. Других Тобио тут нет.

Ойкава коротко рассмеялся и брызнул в него водой.

— Нач-чан бы тобой гордилась.

Андроид некоторое время молчал, мыл Ойкаву уверенными, плавными движениями, будто сотни раз так делал. Ойкава смотрел на его пальцы на своем теле, и пелена в голове густела, он сбился с размеренного ритма вдохов и выдохов, задышал учащенно.

— Нач-чан — это ваша невеста, Ойкава-сан? — спросил андроид. Его рука нырнула в воду, проводя губкой по животу сверху вниз, и Ойкава торопливо ее отпихнул.

— Мне не три и не сто три года, я еще в состоянии вымыться сам!

Андроид озадаченно уставился на него и недовольно приподнял верхнюю губу.

— Могли бы и раньше сказать, если вам не нравится.

Мне нравится, подумал Ойкава, отводя взгляд. Мне слишком нравится все, что ты делаешь.

Он чересчур сильно надавил на бутылочку с шампунем и раздосадованно выругался.

— Пойди прочь, Тобио! Дай мне отдохнуть от тебя!

— Как скажете, Ойкава-сан, — Ойкава, конечно, не был знатоком психологии андроидов, но обиду в голосе Кагеямы он вычислил с безошибочностью эксперта. Насколько подобная имитация человеческих эмоций вообще нормальна? Он поерзал, ощущая непрошеный укол любопытства. Можно было бы спросить Нацуме, но он не был уверен, что в Америке сейчас подходящее время для звонков. Да и не хотел Ойкава ее слышать и видеть в течение этого месяца. Что сама Нацуме звонить ему не станет, он предположил сразу — и оказался прав.

Отправив андроида в шкаф в самый первый вечер, Ойкава твердо решил больше не пробуждать его. Злился на Нацуме, съеживался от приступов безысходной тоски, забивал все свое время тренировками и встречами, лишь бы не думать, не оставаться в одиночестве, падал поздним вечером на кровать и засыпал мертвым сном. Перестал заходить в гостиную, ускорял шаг и отворачивался каждый раз, как нужно было миновать проем. С Ивайзуми, который несколько раз пытался ему позвонить, Ойкава разговаривать не мог и потому игнорировал вызовы.

Его хватило на неделю.

А потом он увидел Кагеяму. Поехал с Харадой и еще парой сокомандников в магазин Mizuno в Осаке — и наткнулся у очередной витрины. Ойкава безудержно смеялся какой-то шуточке Харады, когда поворачивал голову и услышал негромкое:

— Ойкава-сан.

Внутренности тут же смерзлись в заиндевелый ком, но Ойкава широко улыбнулся и без запинки бодро воскликнул:

— Тобио! Давно не виделись!

Харада позади него изобразил, что закашлялся.

— Всегда рад встрече, — вежливо произнес Кагеяма, рассматривая что-то над плечом Ойкавы.

— Конечно, конечно, — от растерянности Ойкава не успевал придерживать язык. — Поэтому мы и видимся с тобой исключительно на играх.

В лице Кагеямы что-то дрогнуло, и он наконец-то встретился с Ойкавой взглядом.

— А нужно где-то еще?

Он, конечно, был уже не тот смешной, простодушный мальчишка, который поклонился Ойкаве на камеру, чтобы получить совет. Теперь он был высокий, взрослый, замкнутый в непроницаемой оболочке, непоколебимо уверенный в себе и своих силах и не нуждающийся ни в советах Ойкавы, ни в нем самом.

— Почему бы не сходить как-нибудь в бар всем вместе! — вклинился Харада. Ойкава мимоходом отметил, что тот нервничает — но не обернулся, так и смотрел прямо в глаза Кагеяме неотрывно. — А то все игры да игры…

— Тобио алкоголь не переносит.

И снова — едва уловимое движение, будто слова Ойкавы были камешком, брошенным на идеальную гладь пруда и запустившим круги по воде.

— Расскажешь по дороге, как про это узнал, Ойкава, а то нас парни на улице уже устали ждать.

— Я чужие секреты не разбалтываю. До встречи у сетки, Тобио.

— Всего хорошего, Ойкава-сан.

Он ждал, что по пути домой Харада забросает его вопросами про Кагеяму, но тот молчал, уткнувшись в телефон, и даже не смотрел на Ойкаву. В другой раз это заставило бы его напрячься и любой ценой вытянуть, что у Харады на уме, но он все еще переживал мысленно встречу с Кагеямой, а потом память уже привычно поманила его за собой, и он не стал сопротивляться. Отодвинулся ближе к окну и закрыл глаза.

Что Кагеяма пьянеет с пары глотков пива, а после ему становится просто феноменально плохо, Ойкава узнал самым незатейливым образом: на личном опыте.

— Ты почему никому не сказал, что тебе пить нельзя, а, Тобио-чан? — разорялся он, отчаянно стараясь не смеяться, и поглаживал между лопаток склонившегося над унитазом Кагеяму. — Не маленький ведь, целых двадцать лет тебе сегодня стукнуло!

— Я не знал, что нельзя, — пробурчал едва разборчиво Кагеяма. — Шли бы вы уже, Ойкава-сан.

— А ты тут уснешь прямо на полу или еще что похуже? Нет уж, Тобио-чан. И кого-кого, а меня можешь не стесняться.

— Вас я… как раз… больше всего... и стесняюсь.

— Ну и зря. Забыл, что ли, как я с тобой сидел, когда тебя в лагере тошнило? В средней школе?

Спина Кагеямы вздрогнула под его ладонью.

— Забыл.

— Но теперь вспомнил? — подсказал Ойкава и снова провел до затылка.

— Угу. И все-таки, уйдите. Я скоро выйду, обещаю.

— Буду ждать за дверью, — пригрозил Ойкава и действительно ждал. Кагеяма вывалился минут через десять, бледный, жалкий и ужасно смущенный. А Ойкава, глядя на него, со всей очевидностью понял, что попался в капкан, из которого выбраться уже не сможет. Влетел в другого человека так катастрофически, как никогда не бывало в его жизни. Кагеяма в очередной раз его победил.

Что он совсем не готов возложить свою гордость на алтарь этой победы, Ойкава понял уже очень скоро.

***

Вернувшись из Осаки, Ойкава устроил себе жестокую тренировку, после которой едва мог передвигать ногами. Кивал на упреки разволновавшегося тренера и жалел, что не может остаться ночевать прямо в зале: загнать себя до состояния беспамятства и рухнуть на маты без сновидений, без мыслей.

Но он добрался домой и там, не разуваясь, прошел прямиком в гостиную. Постоял несколько минут, держась за дверь шкафа, рассматривая спящего андроида. Тот мирно стоял в углу, уронив на грудь голову. Ждал, когда понадобится Ойкаве.

Нужно было позвонить Нацуме и сказать: «Ты победила, Нач-чан, я больше не люблю его, возвращайся и будь со мной рядом».

Позвонить Ивайзуми и сказать: «Ива-чан, я опять облажался. Помоги мне».

Позвонить Кагеяме.

Ойкава мягко позвал:

— Тобио. Проснись.

Это было два дня назад. Сегодня он напился и затащил андроида к себе в ванну. Стоило посмотреть в лицо правде: он больше ничего не контролировал.

И даже реальность, похоже, ускользала от него, во всяком случае, как он добрался из ванной до спальни, Ойкава не заметил. Но вот он уже лежал под одеялом, и андроид сидел на краю постели рядом с ним: синие глаза мерцали в темноте. Ойкаву это уже не раздражало. Как и то, что андроид гладил его по волосам.

— Разбуди меня завтра пораньше, — проворчал он, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Даже если я буду ругаться и грозить сдать тебя на запчасти.

— Хорошо. Спокойной ночи, Ойкава-сан.

— Скажи это еще раз.

И голос Кагеямы повторил из темноты:

— Спокойной ночи, Ойкава-сан.

— Тобио, — пробормотал он и уснул — действительно, спокойно.

***

Что он может так быстро привыкнуть к присутствию в своем доме машины, выглядевшей один в один как Кагеяма, стало для Ойкавы открытием. Прежде он, наверное, испугался бы, слишком уж это смахивало на сумасшествие, и в чем-то даже более жуткое, чем ненормальность Нацуме. Но, думал Ойкава, наблюдая за расхаживающим по квартире Тобио, теперь уже было глупо бояться, свихнувшись.

Иногда он невольно испытывал что-то вроде благодарности Нацуме. Что она его любит, для Ойкавы было ясно как день, но он никогда не спорил с ее «мы не любим друг друга, поэтому наш брак будет счастливым». Не ему было осуждать кого-либо за самообман или притворство. И вот сейчас Ойкава ощущал что-то сродни нежности к ней, способной сделать такой подарок, не побоявшейся, что он ее за это возненавидит и бросит. И изредка Ойкава еще пытался решить, каким после этого месяца может быть их будущее — и хочет ли он, чтобы оно у них было.

Но в основном он не думал ни о чем. Он наслаждался.

Это оказалось совсем не сложно — стоило только себе разрешить.

— И что вам далось это карри, — ворчал Тобио, помешивающий булькающие в кастрюле овощи. — Я его за неделю третий раз готовлю!

— Ты любишь карри, — наставительно поднял палец Ойкава. — Ты мне сам говорил.

— Не говорил. И я не могу его любить.

— А не карри?

— Что не карри?

— Не карри любить можешь? Не отвечай, следи за плитой.

Он просто решил забыть, что Тобио — это андроид. Получалось не всегда, получалось с трудом, но упорства Ойкаве было не занимать с самого детства и до недавнего времени, так что теперь он жадно наверстывал упущенное за годы рядом с Нацуме.

Теперь Ойкава спешил домой с тренировок и отказывался от вечерних посиделок с приятелями. Он бы вовсе превратился в хиккикамори, наверное, но Тобио каждое утро будил его требовательным «Ойкава-сан, пора на пробежку» — и Ойкава выползал из-под одеяла на запах кофе. А потом они бегали вдвоем.

Ойкава будто заново открывал мир занятий, словно придуманных для двоих, не для одного. То, что не успел с Кагеямой, то, что равнодушно воспринимал с Нацуме. Завтраки и ужины, просмотры фильмов и обсуждение телепередач (Тобио оказался фанатом бейсбольных трансляций, Ойкаве в этом мерещилось что-то вывернутое наизнанку, неправильное, но он запихивал эти мысли с каждым разом все дальше), утренние пробежки и вечерние неспешные прогулки. Принимать целый час ванну, сидя напротив друг друга, стало для них традицией, а однажды Ойкаве взбрело в голову рассказать Тобио про танцы — и это оказалось так весело, что они даже взялись повторять какие-то видеоуроки. Тобио вообще был жадным до знаний, но ему было неинтересно получать их из Сети: зато рассказы Ойкавы его зачаровывали. Он сыпал вопросами и слушал, глядя на Ойкаву во все глаза. Иногда в такие моменты Ойкава чувствовал, как у него перехватывает горло, и тогда он просил Тобио приготовить ему чай, а сам жмурился до цветных пятен перед глазами и твердил себе, что настоящее — здесь и сейчас.

Лишь одно Ойкава не решался себе позволить — он почти не касался Тобио. Хотя то и дело ловил себя на том, что тянется обнять, взъерошить волосы, прижать к себе. Но живущая где-то под ворохом самовнушений память о настоящем Кагеяме была слишком сильна. И не желала отпускать его.

Про Нацуме через три недели Ойкава уже не вспоминал.

***

Устроить марафон научно-фантастических фильмов, как ни странно, было идеей Тобио. Ойкава поделился с ним всеми своими самыми любимыми лентами, а теперь тот захотел пересмотреть особо понравившиеся ему самому. Увидев в списке «Годзиллу», Ойкава ухмыльнулся.

— Ива-чан был бы счастлив.

— Ива-чан? — поднял брови Тобио, запуская воспроизведение. — Кто такой Ива-чан?

— Неважно, — сказал Ойкава, глядя на экран. — Просто хороший выбор.

Ивайзуми звонил постоянно и упрямо забрасывал сообщениями, хотя Ойкава продолжал ему не отвечать. Но два дня назад звонки прекратились и сейчас, вспомнив об этом, Ойкава ощутил неприятный холодок.

— Тобио, — прошептал он, вздрогнув всем телом, — согрей меня.

Он подался навстречу раскрывшему объятия Тобио, но не обнял в ответ — положил ладонь на затылок и притянул к себе, опрокинувшись спиной на диван.

Этот поцелуй был совсем иным, чем те, что хранились в памяти Ойкавы. Те же губы, даже на ощупь, но ощущения абсолютно другие. Не хуже, никак не хуже, твердил он себе, ты ведь мог и забыть, да и какая разница?

Разница была огромная.

— Извини, — выдохнул Ойкава, когда Тобио отстранился. — Забудь.

— Это приказ? — ровным голосом поинтересовался тот.

— Нет. Просто… Неважно.

— Неважно, как Ива-чан?

— Что? — ошеломленно спросил Ойкава.

— Ничего, Ойкава-сан. Я принесу вам плед, вы хотели согреться.

Той ночью ему снилось что-то неприятное, какой-то липкий невнятный кошмар.

А на следующий день был матч с Кагеямой.

— Ты не заболел? — спросил Харада во время тайм-аута. — Ты точно можешь играть, Ойкава?

— Я собираюсь выиграть, так что сосредоточься и бей, Харада-кун.

Они проиграли.

— Ойкава-сан, — он услышал знакомый голос, но по-прежнему стоял, согнувшись, уперев ладони в колени и тяжело дыша. — Вы в порядке?

Ойкава медленно поднял глаза. Кагеяма замер рядом с мячом в руках. Смотрел прямо и сурово, не улыбаясь.

— Почему ты мне позволил? — прошептал Ойкава. — Почему ты всегда со мной соглашался?

— Позволил что? — нахмурился Кагеяма.

— Ойкава! — позвал тренер. Харада пристально смотрел с края площадки.

— Тобио, — Ойкава выпрямился, стиснул кулаки, — ты помнишь, где я живу?

— Что?

— Ойкава, нам пора!

— Сможешь приехать сегодня вечером?

— Ойкава-сан, не…

— Пожалуйста.

Кагеяма посмотрел на него очень странно. Потом отрывисто кивнул и направился к выходу.

Ойкава медленно вытер пот с подбородка и потащился следом. В голове звенело: никогда прежде Кагеяма не смотрел на него так.

С жалостью.

***

Ойкава велел Тобио сидеть в гостиной, а сам отправился на кухню и начал готовить: что-то бездумно резал, ссыпал, мешал. Пока руки были заняты, ждать казалось легче — а Ойкава ждал.

Он ждал Кагеяму, но у двери подъезда стоял Ивайзуми.

— Открывай, Дуракава, — донесся через динамик его усталый голос. — Я все равно не уйду, ты же знаешь.

Ойкава знал. Он открыл и сполз по стене на пол, обхватив голову руками.

Ивайзуми вошел в квартиру.

— Чем это пахнет? Ты что-то готовишь?

Ойкава молчал. Ивайзуми разулся и прошел мимо него на кухню, загремел крышкой.

— Похоже на карри, но я не уверен. Вставай, Ойкава, будем есть, что бы это ни было.

— Ты же знаешь, я ужасно готовлю, — выдавил Ойкава, не двигаясь с места.

— Я это знаю лучше всех, у меня почетное звание выжившего после твоих экспериментов. Подъем, Дуракава, я повторять не буду. Давно подзатыльников не получал?

— Давно, Ива-чан, — Ойкава вскинул голову, улыбаясь сквозь слезы. — Кажется, слишком давно.

— Вот и мне кажется. Тащи сюда свою задницу, я уже готов начать есть из кастрюли.

Они ели молча, и Ойкава давился каждой ложкой. Наконец Ивайзуми отодвинул тарелку и откинулся на стуле.

— Ну, давай, — сказал он. Скрестил руки на груди. — Объясняй.

— Что именно?

— А сам догадаться не можешь? Почему не отвечал. Где пропадал. И что с тобой, мать твою, вообще происходит, Ойкава? Это из-за той чокнутой, которую ты зачем-то назвал своей невестой?

Ойкава неторопливо поднялся и улыбнулся Ивайзуми.

— Идем, Ива-чан. Ты все сейчас увидишь.

В проеме гостиной он пропустил Ивайзуми вперед, а сам замер чуть позади, прислонился к косяку и засунул руки в карманы.

— Ничего не разглядеть же, Ойкава. Предупреждаю, если это наркотики…

— Да, я забыл, извини, — сказал Ойкава и щелкнул выключателем.

Тобио сидел на диване, как он и велел. Когда вспыхнул свет, открыл глаза и повернул к ним голову.

— Кагеяма? — изумился Ивайзуми. — Подожди… Ты что, снова сошелся с Кагеямой?

— Кто такой Кагеяма? — спросил Тобио, поглядев на Ойкаву. Его глаза вспыхнули синим, и Ивайзуми осекся.

— Это что за фигня, Ойкава? Что происходит?

И Ойкава объяснил. Только прежде отправил Тобио в сон — Ивайзуми, увидев, тихо выругался себе под нос.

Потом Ивайзуми тоже ругался, но уже много и громко. Ойкава смотрел в пол и слушал, не пытаясь перебить.

— Ты болен, ты это понимаешь? — наконец спросил Ивайзуми почти спокойным голосом. — Это даже хуже, чем после вашего с Кагеямой разрыва. Черт, Ойкава, это охренеть как хуже!

— Это все то же самое, — прошептал Ойкава. — Так я с ним расстаюсь.

Ивайзуми шагнул к нему и схватил за футболку.

— Если бы этим можно было хоть немного тебе помочь, — прорычал он, встряхнув Ойкаву, — я бы лупил тебя по твоей тупой, дерьмом набитой башке до конца этого проклятого месяца.

Ойкава поднял на него глаза. Лицо Ивайзуми подергивалось, будто от боли.

— Скажи, чем я могу помочь.

— Сегодня все закончится.

— Сегодня? Ты думаешь, Кагеяма еще придет? Очнись, Ойкава, он не придет.

— Он придет, — Ойкава достал из кармана телефон и показал Ивайзуми сообщение. — Через час.

— Черт возьми.

Они стояли бок о бок и смотрели на Тобио.

— Я пойду, — сказал наконец Ивайзуми. — Пройдусь неподалеку. Напиши мне, Ойкава, когда… Когда сможешь.

— Спасибо, Ива-чан, — Ойкава дотянулся до его руки и сжал ладонью ладонь.

А потом он снова остался один — ждать Кагеяму.

Когда тот шагнул через порог, Ойкава не стал ничего говорить. У него не осталось слов, не осталось сил даже на приветственный кивок. Кагеяма опять смотрел на него так, с жалостью, и Ойкава поскорей отвернулся, лишь бы не видеть этого взгляда.

Он привел Кагеяму в гостиную, и это зрелище — эти двое рядом, глядящие друг на друга, — врезалось куда-то под веки, намертво. Ойкава хотел бы рассмеяться или заплакать, но он только выдавил:

— Откуда у них оказалось твоя подпись? Как тебе в голову пришло дать разрешение?

Кагеяма молча рассматривал свою копию, будто и не слышал.

— Тобио!

Они повернулись разом, и Ойкава все-таки всхлипнул от нервного смеха.

— А, — безразлично отозвался Кагеяма. — Деньги тогда были нужны. Подписал и забыл. Столько лет прошло.

— Идиот…

Ойкава замолчал. Он смотрел на Кагеяму: тот казался совершенно завороженным встречей с андроидом. Но когда Ойкава устало вздохнул и потер лицо рукой, отмер:

— Ойкава-сан, можно спросить?

— Что?

— Почему… Почему _это_ здесь?

Тобио, застывший так же неподвижно, как его оригинал, беспокойно вскинул голову. Но ничего не сказал, лишь посмотрел на Ойкаву.

— Почему _оно_ у вас? — Кагеяма хмурился все сильнее.

Ойкава шагнул к нему — будто под водой, будто сквозь безвоздушную плотную толщу — и оказался вплотную. Отступивший к двери Тобио не сводил с них глаз.

А Ойкава знал, с ослепительной четкостью знал: настоящее, нужное — здесь, сейчас, прямо перед ним.

Качнулся еще чуть ближе и поцеловал Кагеяму.

И не почувствовал ничего неправильного. А только одно: будто вернулся домой.

— Вот почему.

Кагеяма стиснул его лицо в ладонях, и в его глазах — обычных, синих, любимых, — Ойкава увидел свое отражение.

Они так и целовались, не закрывая глаз, пока не услышали звук захлопнувшейся двери.

— Тобио, — Ойкава дернулся, но Кагеяма схватил его крепче. — Подожди, он…

— Тобио, — мягко сказал Кагеяма — это я, Ойкава-сан. И я здесь. Сейчас.

Ойкава прижался лбом к его лбу. Сделал глубокий вдох.

— Я дома.

И Кагеяма ответил:

— С возвращением.


End file.
